What if
by haniata.of.passion
Summary: Kira sometimes wonder what would happen. If he never knew the truth about Cagalli. Re-edited


_Hay there, Thank you for wanting to give this story ago, hopefully it's up to your satisfaction, if not. Then...welll. I can't really do much. lol  
This is my first fanfiction, so don't be too harsh when reviewing. As we all know. I do not own any rights to Gundam Seed nor Destiny, only the Dvds which I have. :3  
Without further ado. You may read away ^_^_

Thanks once again

* * *

I sometimes wonder what the future would have held, if I never found out the truth about…my sister.. Cagalli.

Would we have been together? Would she still have meet Athrun? Could she be mine? Would she love me, the same way that I love her? Would we found love in each other? Would Athrun fallen in love with her? Would I be the one whom she wants to live her life with?

These entire questions wishing they knew the answers. Yet, I knew them all. After all, siblings aren't supposed to feel these emotions for each other, this emotion called love. A love that represents nothing of the sort of which brothers and sisters defines. Even knowing this, I still can't help but wonder the possibility of us…having a future together.

However, no matter what I desire. It would never be right. Twins loving each other as if they were lovers is something which society does not accept. But I can't help but reflect this problem every time I see her with my best friend Athrun. I'll see him wrap his arm around her and perhaps give her a small peck on her check, plant small kisses upon her luscious pink lips. They would share ice-cream and popcorn while watching movies, place chocolates into each others mouths while telling stories of what have done throughout the day. They will simply drift off to their own world as if everything around them doesn't exist. I'll watch everything unfold as if being reminded that the person doing those things to her. Isn't me. Then realise I want her to myself.

Every night I would watch her sleep from the shadows, and notice myself yearning to be beside her. Longing to have her in my arms as I whisper words of my sweet love and affection to her. Hoping and praying that somehow all this is nothing but a dream. I'll catch myself watching her as she sleeps peacefully. Her ivory skin seemed like spilt milk as the moon light shines down upon her flawless figure, her blond hair which looked as soft as silk sways gently in the night breeze. Her lips showing the slightest hint of pleasure, perhaps from something she is dreaming. Somehow I long for it to be so, a reaction from my presence in her most precious dreams. Just thinking about that puts a smile upon my face as I remember her peaceful slumber. Sometimes I forget who I am, and stand next to her with my hands out stretched towards her face, wanting to caress her rosy cheeks. Then I'll realise my actions and pull my hand away, as if touching her. Will taint her very being.

Violet eyes recognise the situation he took in. Not far from him he could see Athrun bending down on one knee, looking lovingly into her amber orbs. As if trying to make his mind register what's taking place, he glanced towards Cagalli and in that instant. Both locked eyes. Trying to search for evidence that what's happening before him is a dream, and that what she felt for Athrun was nothing but foolish lies, made it difficult for him to accept the truth of which were reflecting within her eyes. Love. Unconditional love…for Athrun. Turning himself away from the scene, he felt as though his heart has been ripped out of his chest causing himself not to speak or breath as he observed it get pierced a billion times then put back in place to start over again. Wet silvery trails fell from his amethyst orbs as the event of her saying yes then kissing him passionately played over again, as if it someone was pressing the reverse button and playing it continuously within his mind. He felt betrayed yet he knew… she didn't see him that way. That she didn't love him. Why him? Why does he have to be her twin? Her only living relative? He saw her as a perfect girlfriend, maybe even a wife. Then, he had to know that truth that she's his twin. When he is already so deeply in love with her? Couldn't they leave him alone and let him get a glimpse of what it would feel to have her? To be with her? Couldn't they give him a chance to fall out of love? Then maybe, just maybe it wouldn't feel this bad. He wouldn't be hurting as if his body, mind, and soul is in constant agony?

Gazing up at the mysterious dark sky, he couldn't help but appreciate the solitude the night brings. His thoughts blank as new hot tears spilled from his lifeless orbs. He could hardly see the bright glows in the heavens above him, but saw dim blotches of lights as if they were painted by a pre-schooler. He couldn't be bothered wiping away the tears, he had so much pain, so much pain to release, in hope, that he might after find it all gone, find this all to be a dream. A dream which he referred to as a night mare, that it didn't register that he had another companion beside him. Turning his head around he came in contact with worried amber orbs. Recognising those eyes, he saw Cagalli staring at him with a questioning gaze. Too occupied in his own thoughts, he hadn't felt her thumb wipe away his tears. 'huh, when…when did she get here?' he thought surprise while he stared at her in shocked, but as soon as he thought of it, a warm smile replaced his surprised expression. Seeing him smile for the first time since she accepted Athruns proposal also brought a smile to her as well.  
Words were spoken to each other as they sat under the Sakura tree enjoying each other's company. For some strange reason he felt like the whole world has lifted from his shoulder, and all he could feel… is peace. He became aware of the happiness when she spoke of Athrun and wondered why he too felt in high spirit. Not understand why, he stared at her and found his answer. She was in love with him, and even if they hadn't found out that they were twins she still would have fell in love with Athrun, with or without knowing his true feelings, of what he felt of her.

* * *

Thank you for readingg!

Please review

~xAmayax~


End file.
